Tales of Myst, the Scout
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: In another twist, a certain scout gets the once in a lifetime opportunity to fight and interact with their favorite Attack on Titan character. A/N: This story was another gift for a fellow reader.


**A/N: This was another request from Cyber Rogue. The OC is based off of another friend of theirs.**

* * *

Eren looked up, blinking as he watched the scout zoom by on her ODM gear. Her green cape flowed in the breeze as she swiped at the Titan's nape. "Hey!" Jean shouted suddenly as he chased after the other scout, catching Eren's attention. "Myst! You abandoned me!"

"Stop whining!" Myst shouted back. "I did not abandon you! You just slowed down and wouldn't stick with me! You also couldn't keep your eyes off of Mikasa!"

Eren didn't need to have a good look of Jean's face to know that Jean was turning red from Myst's statement. Eren mentally groaned, wondering if those two would kill each other first before the Titans did.

"That's...who said I was staring at Mikasa?" sputtered Jean.

"Would you two knock it off?" Eren shouted as he zipped by on his ODM gear. "We've got a job to do!"

Jean scowled, watching as Eren zipped away. Both he and Myst turned to land on their horses, urging them on to follow the group of scouts who were converging.

"You're one to talk," Jean said, addressing Myst as they pushed their horses faster. "You stare at Eren all the time!"

Myst turned red at that statement. "I do not!"

"I don't know what you see in him," Jean scoffed. "The dude has anger issues."

"So do you!" Myst exclaimed. "And Eren is maturing!"

"Eren is the main reason for all of my pent up frustration," Jean said with a scowl.

Myst rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because of Mikasa," she muttered.

"Can we just agree to disagree?" Jean muttered.

Myst flickered the reins of her horse. "Alright, we can," she said. "We can both agree that Eren is the source of our pent up emotions."

"At least I don't stare at Mikasa like a creep," Jean muttered.

"I am not a creep!" Myst exclaimed.

"Hey look," Jean stated casually. "Eren's smiling at you."

Myst squealed suddenly. "He is? Where?!"

Jean smirked. "Oh, I think he blew a kiss at you."

Myst let out another delighted shriek and urged her horse onward. But at that moment, a small group of Titans burst through the covered trees. At Erwin's orders, everyone dispersed, battle cries ringing out as ODM gear was activated and swords met the meaty flesh of the Titans.

In all the pandemonium, Jean lost sight of everyone and only became focused in trying to survive, yet out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eren fighting fiercely. His enraged yells were easy to pick up as the Suicidal Maniac. Jean grunted as he flew upward, close by Eren as they coordinated in taking down a Titan in front of them.

With quick, trained movements, the two young men downed the Titan with a sliced nape, the hot and steaming blood spurting everywhere and onto their capes. Eren's triumphant yell was cut off when a Titan emerged and snatched him out of midflight.

"Eren!" Jean shouted when he saw his companion in the enemy's hands. "Don't worry! I'll-"

"EREN!" a voice screamed out suddenly, the voice carrying throughout the entire battlefield.

Jean blinked in astonishment when a green blur raced by, a loud, feminine shriek reaching his ears and making him cringe.

"You get your meaty hands off of my EREN!" Myst screamed, slashing at the Titan's hands before spinning rapidly up to the Titan's neck before slicing it.

Eren let out a yelp as he fell, his damaged ODM gear falling uselessly to the ground. A smaller Titan stood below him, its mouth open in anticipation of a quick meal.

"Eren!" Jean shouted in horror, leaping after him.

"He's MINE!" Myst shouted, zooming after Eren and snatching him out of the sky and away from the Titan.

"Nice catch!" Eren shouted breathlessly, through wind wiping in his face and pushing his hair back.

"Don't worry Eren!" Myst said happily. "I'll carry you back to-"

"I'll carry him," Mikasa cut in sharply, snatching Eren away from Myst who let out an enraged cry.

"Mikasa! I want to carry him!" Myst exclaimed.

"Yeah Mikasa," Jean gritted out, noticing how close the dark haired girl was holding Eren. "Let Myst carry him."

"Focus you guys!" Connie shouted, zooming by. "We've got more Titans in coming!"

Myst let out a growl, wielding her swords. "Fine!" She directed her gaze towards Eren. "When this is over, you and are getting hitched!"

"Not without my approval!" Mikasa shouted at the retreating scout.

Eren blinked. "What the-?" His eyes narrowed as he began to squirm. "Mikasa! Put me down! I'm not your little brother or your kid! You can't decide my life, that's not fair!"

* * *

Jean was frowning as he watched Mikasa, Eren and Armin chatting together. What really irked him was the fact that Mikasa always seemed to be around Eren, as if she was utterly devoted to him. Her whole entire world revolved around him! She cared about nothing but him.

"We've got to do something," Myst said casually, standing right beside Jean.

Jean nodded. "How about I get Mikasa so you can get Eren?"

Myst nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah. Here," she said, handing him a knife.

Jean frowned as he took the knife. "Why do I need a knife?"

"For Mikasa," Myst said simply.

Jean's frown deepened. "Why would Mikasa want your knife?"

She looked at him with a dull expression. "So you can use it on her, and I can get Eren!"

Jean let out a horrified gasp, dropping the knife as if it was burning hot. "No! I don't want to kill Mikasa!"

Myst frowned. "But that's the only way I can get Eren!"

"And I would prefer to get Mikasa!" Jean exclaimed. "A living breathing Mikasa!"

"The only way I'll get Eren is if Mikasa's a dead, non breathing corpse!" Myst shot back.

"Hey Myst," a sudden voice said.

"Eren!" Myst exclaimed happily, a bashful smile coming across her face as she beamed at him as Eren approached them. "Hi!"

"We weren't plotting anything," Jean muttered sarcastically. Myst elbowed him sharply, leaving him gasping in pain as he tried to breath.

"I never thanked you for those tips you showed me on the training grounds this morning," Eren said. "So thank you for your help."

Myst grinned. "Oh, you're so nice for thanking me!"

"He is?" Jean muttered, earning a sharp nudge from Myst. "Shut up you," she warned.

Jean shook his head. "Boy, you've got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Eren asked with confusion.

"A cold," Myst said simply. "And Jean's got it too. He's got it so bad that he might not live." She yanked Jean to his feet with a warning glare. "So...yeah. See you!"

"A cold?" Jean demanded as he was dragged away. "Seriously?"

"Quiet you," she said with a huff.

Jean yanked his arm out of her rough hold. "You are so violent," he growled. "News Flash, Eren doesn't like mean women!"

"How do you know?" Myst demanded.

"Because he hasn't shown any interest in you!" Jean exclaimed. "If you act clingy, you'll drive him away. If you act all cold and distant, you'll make him think you're not interested. Yeager is clueless when it comes to this stuff."

"It's an attractive quality," Myst commented thoughtfully.

Jean rolled his eyes. "I think you need to be whacked upside the head to jarr some of those useless fantasies out of your thick skull."

"You better watch it," she said, shaking a finger at him. "I might just become a lieutenant some day and outrank you."


End file.
